RWBY- ORAG Gamboge Trailer
by BlazCrazFace1735
Summary: A RWBY fanfiction trailer showcasing the personality and abilities of my OC. He wears a cloak and has gamboge colored hair(the orange that monk's wear). I don't know why I hid the names of my OCs. Their real names aren't that different from the color I based them on. Some don't even change.


**I feel bad about the bad grammar in the Amber trailer because it was suppose to be the one with the best grammar. Good grammar is apart of her character. That's what I get for not forcing my friend to edit it. Sorry about that.**

Gamboge Trailer

Everyone is scared of something...are you scared of the dark or spiders…Is it wrong to be scared of everything?

It's possibly to feel alone even when surrounded by people…. even more if the simplest person scares you

 _Gamboge is part of a group of people that are alike_

 _It needs to feel safe but is scared of others_

 _It disappears and reappears in the blink of an eye_

 _Scared and deadly it only wants to be friends_

 _Listen to Hisako's Theme "Village of Whispers" from Killer Instinct(2013) by Mick Gordon or Bedman's Theme "Does the Sheep Count The Sheep?" from Guilty Gear Xrd by Daisuke Ishiwatari or Persona 4 Ultimax Adachi's theme "Fool or Clown" to enhance your reading experience. Thank you and Enjoy..._

A 17 year old boy approaches a building. The building is surrounded by a fence and security cameras are on the building. The boy is wearing a black hooded cloak with a hood and his black hair has a gamboge tint to them and forms horns that are 6 inches long that extend from his left and right side of his head in spirals that at a 45 degree angle. He wear a monk orange shirt and pants under his hooded cloak. He has airplane goggles that hang around his neck. He wield 2 hook swords that also a sub-machine guns . The hooks resembles spindles. The outside of the building has 2 androids guarding the building. It is nighttime. Training Start.

Cloak Boy's POV

I climbed the fence. I see the guards and crouched down to crept behind the guard android. Avoiding the cameras and used my right hook sword to slice its android throat. I crept to the other guard tripped its left foot and slashed its back. I open the door. It is pitch black and I'm in a corridor and to the right is a hallwall- I mean a hallway. I put on my airplane goggles and activated its night vision function. The hallway is guarded by two robots. I grabbed the 2 shurikens that I have scrapped to my belt. I threw my shurikens at the wall and it made a loud "clang" sound. The guard androids went to investigate and I crept behind them and smacked their head together with my hook swords and cutting their android heads off. To the right was another door.

I opened the door. I flash of light blinded me and I was confronted by 10 androids. They shot at me with machine guns. I dodged and deflected gunshots with my hook swords. I can teleport. I teleported leaving the a green flame and the smell of apples. I reappeared behind a guard slicing and separated its arm and feet from its torso. I teleported towards another android and used its body as a shield to take the bullets as teleport to another android. I folded my hook swords backwards into its sub-machinegun and shot it point blank into its abdomen. I teleported toward an android and unfolded my hook swords. I injected acid into the androids body and destroyed from the inside out. I hooked an androids abdomen and started swinging the android's body into other androids. I destroyed in total 2 androids. The 1 I hooked and the 1 I hit with the android. I hooked my hook swords and connected them. I swung at 3 androids damaging and destroying them. I grabbed the last 2 androids and teleported high into the sky as I dropped them and teleported back to the ground. I teleport to the back to the ground not the androids; they smacked into the ground. I still had to deal with centipede robot. It was behind me and struck at me spitting acid and with fangs and gun-arms. I teleport on of the way. I was tired and wanted to finish this fast. I teleported onto the centipedes back and sliced at its legs. In a burst of speed and teleporting, I sliced all of its legs. My feet felt like they were about to fall off. Immobilized but still alive the centipede crawled slowly as it spit acid. I readied my hook swords as I held them to my right side. I readied my stronger poison/acid and with my faint strength sliced into the centipede's head. It melted the entire head and half of the body. I sat down, wrapped my arms around my knees and curled myself into a ball as I teleported out of their. I'm gonna have nightmares for sure. I know it. Training End.

 **Author's Note- I'm sorry for making this just a small weird version of the Black Trailer. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Monty Oum. I'm on my hands and knees asking for forgiveness. I've tarnished your memory. In terms of characterization, Cloak Boy is different in this trailer. There are two modes for Cloak Boy: Combat Mode and Not-Combat Mode. The mindset of Combat Mode Cloak Boy is to get the done with the mission as he gets tired. Cloak Boy's real personality come out at the end when he curls himself into a ball and thinks about nightmares. And when he can't think of the word hallway. Cloak Boy's fighting style is similar to the Marvel character Nightcrawler but with teleports that leave green flames and instead of the smell of burning brimstone- it's apples. I like hook swords. Cloak Boy's theme would have a electric bass solo and maybe the viola but that all I have.**


End file.
